A Twist in Time
by be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS
Summary: This is a Hermione Time Travel story with a Twist! The war with Voldemort is all but lost, and things in the Wizarding World are getting darker by the day. In a last-ditch effort to save Draco from the Dark Lord, Hermione is unknowingly and unwillingly sent back in time by a dark ritual performed by Narcissa Malfoy. FP/HG/GP Rated T for now! Summary continued inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter, sad but true! Oh, and part of the ritual wording comes from the Healing Incantation in Disney's Tangled, though I obviously had to change it a little! Hope you enjoy it R&R!

This is a time travel fanfiction with a twist. The war with Voldemort is all but lost, and things in the Wizarding World are getting darker by the day. In a last-ditch effort to save Draco from the Dark Lord, Hermione is unknowingly and unwillingly sent back in time by a dark ritual performed by Narcissa Malfoy, the only problems with her plan are that the ritual itself requires blood, but not just any blood, blood from the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and she isn't exactly sure how it works or what will happen to the girl. Just that she will, in the words of the ritual, and may the Vessel traverse the winding roads of Time itself given to her, this Virgin Witch, through the Pure Blood of an Ancient and Noble Lord the Power to Make the Clock Reverse, Heal those that have been Hurt, Change the Fates' design, and Save those that have been Lost.

Narcissa watched as Hogwarts fell, she watched as so many died in the valiant fight against the Dark Lord, so few of their resistance remained lined up as they were to be executed by the Dark Lord himself, but this she didn't watch, couldn't watch, for standing tall surrounded by Kingsley Shackleboat, Minerva, Fillius, Severus, Potter, and the last remaining Weasleys, was her son. Her beloved Draco was going to die. He had stood against the Dark Army in the defense of Hogwarts and now he would die with them, But Narcissa wasn't going to lose her son, she had devised a plan to save him and, not that they were any of her concern, so many others with him. But for this plan she needed very particular ingredients that were very hard to come by.

The Blood of a Pureblood Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and a Virgin Witch. She had spent the weeks leading up to the Execution trying to find just those ingredients. Which is how she came to have in front of her, bound and gagged, Neville Longbottom who, with the death of his parents and grandmother in the attack on St. Mungo's Hospital, was Lord of House Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Narcissa had tested all the young witches being held for execution for Virginity and only Granger and Luna Lovegood were in fact untouched. Between the two of them she thought that Granger, though a Mudblood, was the strongest both magically, physically, and if she were totally honest Narcissa quite doubted young Miss Lovegood's mental soundness.

She can't afford anything to go wrong with the ritual, not when Draco's life depends on its success. Narcissa turned and gave them a calculating look, they could judge her all they wanted, she would not let her son die not when she loved him so much. _He has barely even lived._ She thought sadly as she resigned herself to committing one of the darkest rituals she had ever seen. And while she would do anything for Draco, Narcissa was thankful for small mercies in that she didn't actually need to _**kill**_ Longbottom and Granger, just harvest some of the boys blood in the Ornate Sacrificial Chalice mixing it with Ceremonial wine, and speak the Ritual Incantation. The hardest part of the entire thing would be the end, making Granger drink the foul concoction, but Narcissa was sure she could manage that when she came to it.

Their eyes widened and they renewed their struggles as she approached Longbottom with the Ritual Dagger in one hand and the Chalice in the other. After she cut his arm and harvested enough of his blood to fill half the Chalice, Narcissa healed the boys cut. She ignored the surprised looks on the faces of her captives in favor of mixing the wine and blood into the concoction that would save her sons life. Then she took up her wand and, with very careful wand motions, began the Incantation.

"By the Power of the Old Religion may the Triple Goddess hear my prayer and accept this offering knowingly given, may she, in her infinite power and wisdom, accept this Vessel the Pure and Untouched Virgin given for the purpose laid forth, and may the Vessel traverse the winding roads of Time itself given to her, this Virgin Witch, through the Pure Blood of an Ancient and Noble Lord the Power to Make the Clock Reverse, Heal those that have been Hurt, Change the Fates' design, and Save those that have been Lost."

Narcissa watched as the blood and wine glowed a brilliant gold and returned to its normal color. Then she advanced toward the frightened girl and ungagged her mouth, before the girl could speak or scream the foul liquid was coursing down her throat. Burning its way down, as it bound to her magic and changed her DNA. Just as the call for execution started a blinding light comprised of more colors than any of the three had seen before started flashing so fast it was impossible to count them all, the light steadied and became a constant shine of bright violet light, and when it dimmed and died, only two people remained one angry and confused, the other both hopeful and devastated as the final toll sounded signaling the last of the executions.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, I don't own anything if you recognize it then it is from the brilliant mind of JK Rowling or from the Disney movie Tangled! Thanks for reading!**_

" _By the Power of the Old Religion may the Triple Goddess hear my prayer and accept this offering knowingly given, may she, in her infinite power and wisdom, accept this Vessel the Pure and Untouched Virgin given for the purpose laid forth, and may the Vessel traverse the winding roads of Time itself given to her, this Virgin Witch, through the Pure Blood of an Ancient and Noble Lord the Power to Make the Clock Reverse, Heal those that have been Hurt, Change the Fates' design, and Save those that have been Lost."_

 _Narcissa watched as the blood and wine glowed a brilliant gold and returned to its normal color. Then she advanced toward the frightened girl and ungagged her mouth, before the girl could speak or scream the foul liquid was coursing down her throat. Burning its way down, as it bound to her magic and changed her DNA. Just as the call for execution started a blinding light comprised of more colors than any of the three had seen before started flashing so fast it was impossible to count them all, the light steadied and became a constant shine of bright violet light, and when it dimmed and died only two remained._

Hermione bolted upright in bed the strangled scream from her horrifying dream filling the otherwise soundless night. Wait… how did she get in a bed? Hermione looked around and was shocked by what she saw, this room she was in was beautiful and lavishly decorated with dolls, stuffed animals, 2 toy chests, what looked to be three different extremely fine china tea sets, a sterling silver coffee set, an entire wall of floor to ceiling bookcases filled to bursting with books, and what looked to be a shelf of music boxes next to an open closet completely full of silk dresses and other fine clothing.

Before she could finish her inspection of the rest of the room she heard thundering footfalls coming toward her from down the hall, she tensed just as the door burst open to a worried cry of her name, "Hermione! Are you okay? What's happening?" The young man who stood in front of her looked so familiar, but in the current lighting she couldn't be sure of his identity, he was young though, no more than fifteen at the most. When he flicked a wand and all the candles in the room lit up with light.

He looked like Neville! Only different, more confident for one thing, and his hair was longer, darker than Neville's. "Hermione, you scared me! Are you alright do I need to go and get Mother? Hermione? Answer me Mione!" He continued looking more worried by the moment. _Mother? Why would I need this unknown boy to get my Mother?_ Hermione thought distantly, then all at once like she was being hit by the Hogwarts Express she remembered everything!

He wasn't Neville he was Frank! Her brother Franklin Albert Longbottom, and their Mother was Augusta Verity Longbottom and she is Hermione Augusta Longbottom. Her father had been named Neville Albert Longbottom before his death just before Hermione turned three.

Thousands of memories assaulted her from every angle of her mind some belonging to Hermione Granger, her father Robert reading to her fantastical stories like The Three Musketeers, The Hobbit, and Le Morte d'Arthur at bedtime every night, and baking cookies every Saturday with her mother Jean. Then they were replaced by Hermione Longbottom's memories, Frank reading her Babbitty Rabbitty, The Tale of the Three Brothers, and The Fountain of Fair Fortune. And having high tea parties where she and Augusta would do nothing but talk and laugh and make titillating conversation with her dolls and teddy bears.

By the time, she had sorted through them all Frank had sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into a hug so tight and full of love that Hermione gave a quiet sob for the life she had now lost. She would never again hear her father's voice change as he made each character come to life with grand feats of daring and chivalry, she would never get to see her mother baking and covered in flour dance around the kitchen singing to her favorite songs by Sir Tom Jones. They would never hug, kiss, or calm her fears again.

When Hermione was finally able to stop crying Frank lifted her head up and said, "What happened Hermione? Did you have another nightmare about Leprechauns again? I keep telling you, no matter what James Potter says Leprechauns do not come into little girl's rooms and eat them while they sleep, and even if they did, which they don't, there is no way they would be able to get past the Manors wards."

"I'm sorry I woke you Frank." Hermione said she was still trying to wrap her head around what he said when she noticed the name. _James Potter! I know Harry's father, that means if I do this right then I can keep him and Lily safe when Voldemort comes for Harry, and Sirius and Remus too! Harry can have a family and Neville can have his parents!_ With that thought a cold chill ran through her body, Neville's parents! Of course, how could she have forgotten what happened to them, thinking about this boy that held her right now, that had read to her and helped her hide priceless family heirlooms she had broken, lying in a hospital bed still breathing, looking around but as good as dead, not even able to recognize his own son his own Mother! _I can't let that happen!_ She thought resolutely with a decisive nod of her head.

"That nod looked like it came after a pretty serious thought Mione!" Frank said while trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Hermione just huffed and gave him a rather scathing look that could only be inherited from Augusta Longbottom. She followed it with a haughty turning up of her nose and said, "You shouldn't tease me so Frank, and just so you know I'm not a silly little girl anymore, and I am not afraid of the Leprechauns!"

Now he laughed outright, "You haven't had a full night's sleep since your last visit to Potter Manor, when James told you about their midnight snacking tendencies toward young witches, and that was a month ago!" Hermione flushed embarrassed by the apparent truth of that. She could clearly recall the exact memory of her reaction to James Potter's lie and the subsequent nightmares it caused.

Before she could fire off a witty retort Frank chuckled one last time and ruffled her long brown hair, "You had best get back to sleep Mione, remember I am taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school things. First year and all that, you'll want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for our excursion to the great and wonderful Flourish and Blotts, and don't forget I promised you a kitten from Magical Menagerie. Fab and Gid were just there the other day and said they have some newly weaned half kneazles ready to take home. They wanted to pick one out for you, but they knew you would want to do it yourself. They are meeting us at the Leaky at noon for lunch before we shop so you had better get back to sleep!"

Hermione squeaked in excitement as memories flooded her mind of the red headed twins that she had always harbored a crush on, ever since Frank had invited them to stay for a week their first summer home from Hogwarts. Fabian and Gideon Prewitt were truly the most handsome boys Hermione Longbottom had ever met, her diaries were full of page after page where Mrs. Hermione Prewitt was written in beautiful calligraphy.

At Franks chuckle she turned red and shot him another icy glare for his mockery of her young love. James mocked her for it all the time, about how she was too young for the fun-loving twins but Hermione has always maintained that three years isn't that big of an age difference. She planned on marrying those two someday, when they performed the spell to find their Triad Witch it would lead right to her she was just sure of it!

Frank, James, and even the twins themselves had all been informed of this in her no nonsense, matter of fact way at one point or another! And Hermione just adored their sister Molly. She is older than the twins and in fact is already married with her second baby on the way. Hermione loved spending time with little Bill and Molly had even promised that after she turned twelve she could babysit for them!

Frank left her to her thoughts with a kiss to her forehead, which she responded to by pulling him into another hug. She let all her new memories of the Weasley family run through her mind alongside the ones from her past life, as she had decided to call it.

Hermione was shocked by the sheer number of memories she now had of hot ponytail and fang earing wearing Bill Weasley in the bath tub. And Charlie wasn't even born yet! She has years to wait before she can see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville again. Although in the time where she had just come from most of them were dead. Fred and Ron had died in the Battle of Hogwarts along with Percy, Arthur and Molly, Remus and Tonks, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cormac McLaggin, Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padma Patil, Collin and Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson.

George, Fleur, Susan Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and Hannah Abbot died six days later in the Battle for St. Mungo's. Of the Weasley family only Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were left before they were all rounded up for execution. She remembered the last toll that signaled the death of her friends. She and Neville were the only ones left and now it must just be Neville.

Then again Narcissa Malfoy probably handed him over to her bitch of a sister the second she didn't need him anymore. Hermione seethed at the very thought! She would make sure that crazy bitch stayed well away from her mother and brother and her future sister-in-law and nephew too! She has some things to change up that's for sure. She falls into a far more peaceful sleep thinking about a pair of handsome red headed twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then Fred would never have died and he would have ended up with Hermione! And thank you so much to all of the people who have followed and reviewed this story so far!**

 **A little note for you guys, I am going to make Hermione L. the dominant person in this because if it was Hermione G. then it would be a lot more awkward when she speaks to people like Frank or the Twins and I feel like her Mother at the very least would totally know something was up! So, Hermione G. will be in this a lot mostly like a conscience voice, giving advice and helping Hermione L. to change the past. In the last chapter, Hermione G. was so dominant because the ritual had just dumped her there, so it was sort of her point of view there. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! Hermione L. thoughts are in italic and Hermione G. thoughts are in bold italic.**

Hermione was having the oddest dream, she is walking tensely through a narrow hallway looking at the many paintings moving around in their frames and gossiping amongst themselves. This place, she's sure she has never been here before it's so dark and dirty, why would she ever come to a place like this? She keeps a steady pace hoping to find a way out, a way home. To Frank or Mother to be honest this place was so horribly frightening she would even run to Uncle Algie, and that's saying something!

As she reaches the end of the hallway she sees a flickering light coming from a room, the door isn't properly shut and she can just make out the shadows of several people pacing nervously, like animals in a cage. Hermione draws closer and dares to peak through the crack at the people inside.

"What do we do Harry? He's coming, we know he's coming! We can't stay here in Grimmauld Place forever, He knows where we are sooner rather than later he is going to find a way to break these wards. Even Black wards come down under the stress he will be raining down." She can't see who is speaking but she doesn't recognize the voice at all.

"Don't you think I know that Bill! Because I do, believe me I know what he is capable of more than anyone!" this time she sees who speaks, he looks just like James! He must be a Potter and that means that whatever is going on here she isn't in any danger from these people. A Potter wouldn't hurt her.

Her inner musings almost make her miss his next words but she catches them, just barely, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Bill I didn't mean that, I know we have all lost the people we love, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were like family to me the parents and siblings I never got to have, but they _**were**_ your parents and siblings, I just, we've lost everything you know, we can't go on like this anymore." Hermione sucks in a breath, Weasley? Molly and Arthur are Weasleys, could that mean this Bill is little Bill?

There are other people in the room moving around never staying in one place, but they don't answer him and neither does Bill. No one seems to know what they should do next or where they should go. Hermione doesn't know what to do either. She can't stop thinking about this He who is coming for them, he doesn't sound like the nice sort of man you invite over for tea and sandwiches.

Something is grabbing her! It won't let go, she can't get loose! Then all the sudden she's awake and safe. Frank is looking down at her with a smile, "Come on Mione we will need to leave in an hour okay?"

Leave? Where are we going, it all comes rushing back to her last night's horrible dream about the woman, Narcissa and that strange burning ritual that hurt her! _Just a dream_ she tells herself firmly, _just like the Leprechauns, she can't hurt me. Frank is here to protect me anyway, no one can hurt me if Frank is around._

"Hello? Mione, you need to get ready or we will be late for lunch." Frank says in an exasperated tone. _Lunch? How can I possibly think about lunch at a time like this? That was horrible and sad and just not at all what I want to spend my nights dreaming about!_

 _ **It wasn't a dream, at least not really. The ritual was real, it just didn't happen to you. I am Hermione Granger and that was one of my memories. I'll explain everything I know later but right now Frank is right, we need to get up and dressed. Or do you not want to have lunch and go shopping with the twins?**_

 _Oh no! How could I forget that?_ "Get out Frank! I must get ready, why did you wait so late to get me? Now I'll definitely be late!" She doesn't pay any attention to his loud laughter as he retreats from her room to let her dress.

 _What do I wear? I need to show them how grown up I am, I can't wear little girl dresses anymore. This will be my first year at Hogwarts and I need to start it off right!_ She thinks while tearing through all the silk day and tea dresses in her closet like a girl possessed.

 _ **That one there, the white floral one!**_ This new voice in her head speaks up authoritatively, Hermione looks around until her eyes land on just the dress the voice, _**that is going to get old so fast, how about you just call me new Hermione or something,**_ was pointing out to her, it's a white silk Hepburn style day dress with a red belt accentuating the already cinched waistline and a very mature looking red rose floral pattern. Hermione knew instantly that this is just what she needs to wear for a shopping and lunch excursion to Diagon Alley.

She makes quick work of getting dressed choosing to wear a gold and pearl necklace and earing set that her brother had given her for her birthday last week. She brushes her hair deciding, at New Hermione's insistence to leave her nearly waist length natural curls loose and flowing over her shoulders. Frank walked back in just as she was doing up the black buckles of her favorite red kitten heels.

Before he can even speak she is rushing over to him, grabbing a little black purse on her way. "I'm ready now Frank, hurry so we won't be late!" He chuckles as he follows her out of the room.

"You realize that we already are late little sister? We were supposed to meet Fabian and Gideon six minutes ago." He says with a shake of his head and a small laugh.

"Do you realize that I must look my best before I go out into public Frank? I am not like you, I can't just throw on any old shirt and trousers to leave the house!" She scolds back playfully, dodging him with a mock glare as he tries to ruffle her hair.

"All right, all right I understand!" He holds up his hands in surrender, "Let's hurry up now before your future husbands order lunch without us!" He jokes lightly, ignoring her huff, as they reach the end of the walk way just past the wards of Longbottom Manor to call for the Knight Bus.


End file.
